


Coffee, dinner, and maybe future puppies

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, inspired by savanna ganucheau's art, victor is extra and also in love, yuuri is a dog groomer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: Victor is in love with his dog's groomer, Yuuri, who doesn't seem to get the hint.Inspired by Savanna Ganucheau'ssuper cute little comic in which Yuuri is a dog Groomer





	Coffee, dinner, and maybe future puppies

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw @Srganuch's last doodle and I got inspired to write this short little thing! Go look at her twitter, her art is super cute!!

Victor is in love. This is a first for him, although not for lack of trying. He's dated before, even tried some apps, but he's never met The One, or anyone who could keep him interested past the third date for that matter. His standards aren't even particularly high in his opinion, but somehow none of his prospective suitors have been able to meet them.

Yuuri, though, is different. He's perfect. He's everything Victor could ask for in a partner. For starters,  he's great with dogs. Victor has taken Makkachin to other groomers in the past before he discovered Yuuri's small business, and some were very good, but none as capable and caring as him. Makkachin loves him, and Victor trusts her opinion above anyone else's. The first time Victor entered the shop, he got the impression that Yuuri was distant and cold - he went straight to business without barely even making eye contact - but once he saw him with Makkachin, Victor understood that he is indeed warm and bubbly, just shy and reserved with people. If that wasn't good enough, Yuuri is also really nice to look at. He's tall, although not as much as Victor, and despite having a small frame, he's got toned arms - Victor saw wearing a short-sleeved shirt once when picking up Makkachin after a session and he almost had a heart failure right there and then. He's also a bit pudgy on the belly, with round cheeks, which Victor thinks is adorably attractive. His eyes are big and brown, and every time he smiles Victor feels short of breath.

If he could, Victor would go to see him every week. Several times a week, even. But unfortunately, Makkachin's fur doesn't grow that fast, so Victor tells himself just being able to talk to him every 6 weeks is good enough. His friend Chris thinks otherwise.

“How long has this been going on, half a year? Have you told him you're interested?” They're having a drink on their favorite bar, a quiet and elegant place with good product, and Chris’ judgmental stare is piercing him. Victor always thought he would be the sassy gay friend because, well, he’s very gay and not lacking on the sass department either, but Chris beats him on both accounts.

“I have!” He protests, playing with the little umbrella on his cocktail, “I flirt with him all the time. But he always turns me down very politely,”

“Oh yeah? And how exactly do you flirt?” Chris arches his eyebrows.

“Well, for example the other day I complimented his hair and he just gave me the name of the salon,” Victor pouts, “and when I told him that his new shirt looked great, he said it wasn't his, he spilled coffee on himself that morning and had to borrow it from his roommate at the last minute.” He sighs. “It’s obvious my feelings aren't returned, he's just too polite to say it directly.”

Chris rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. “Victor, my dear friend, have you considered just asking him out?”

“But I did ask him out!” Victor protests, “I told him he can walk Makkachin with me anytime he wants if he misses her between visits, but he said he doesn't want to impose.”

Chris takes a long sip. “How can you have been alive for 28 years and be so terrible at this?” He says as if it was a true mystery. “That sounds as if it was Makkachin who wanted to date him, not you. Do yourself a favor and invite him to a coffee next time you go there, and be very clear that you want him to spend time with you, not your dog.” He finishes the rest of his drink in one go. “Now if you excuse me, the cute new bartender has made eye contact and winked at me, so I’m gonna go get his phone number.”

Victor spends the next few days meditating Chris’ advise. Perhaps his friend is right, maybe Victor hasn't made his intentions clear enough. Surely, someone as handsome and interesting as Yuuri has plenty of suitors. He must think that Victor’s attempts to flirt are too childish. He needs to be clear, direct.

Three weeks later, Makkachin tackles Yuuri as soon as she enters Yuuri's grooming salon, right ahead of Victor.

“Makkachin, don't jump on Yuuri!” He tries to scold her, but Yuuri just laughs. His laughter is beautiful, musical.

“It’s ok, I don't mind,” He says, and lets Makkachin lick him. Victor wants to raise a whole poodle family with him. “You're always so energetic and healthy, Makkachin, your dad must take such good care of you.”

“You could be her dad too,” Victor says, barely registering that he's speaking out loud. Well, that wasn't the plan, but whatever. Chris can't accuse him of not being direct enough now, at least. 

Yuuri looks at him, eyes wide. “Um, sorry?” He blinks, genuinely looking confused.

Victor clears his throat. “I mean, do you want to get a coffee? Or a tea. With me, together.” He says, trying extremely hard to sound suave.

Yuuri gets up impressively fast and jumps a step back. “Are you asking me out?” He asks, bewildered.

“I’ve been trying the past few months,” He admits, “but it seems I did a poor job if you didn't notice,”

“Oh, no, no, no” Yuuri steps closer to him. His cheeks are getting bright red. “No, sorry, I'm just… I’m very bad at this, it’s not your fault.”

“I guess we're matched,” he smiles, and Yuuri returns the gesture.

“So, yes to that coffee,” He says, looking at Victor and then averting his gaze again, shyly. “I don't have any other appointments after her,” he adds, pointing to Makkachin, “so I can close the shop once I’m done with her, around 7. Is that ok, or is it too late for coffee? We can have dinner instead if you prefer.” He fidgets with his apron while he says that.

“Dinner sounds great,” Victor quickly assures.

The future father of his puppies gives him a smile that could melt the Neva river in the height of winter. “See you later, then,”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed, and if you like my fics feel free to check my twitter @idrinkmyfriends or tumblr @guety and scream with me about yuri on ice.


End file.
